egypts sleeping women for three  thousand years
by angelstar2495
Summary: sgc go to egypt to find a women that is to sleep for all enernity


Cross over SG1/Inuyasha/ harry potter Paring Kagome X Daniel or Jack Or maybe Teal'c

i do not own any of the chartores sadly but i do own this story

Egypt's sleeping women for over a three - thousand years

Chapter1 finding the women

"Grandma Can you tell me a story said a little girl "sure pumpkin."

Once there was a girl. That had been a sleep since the Egyptians time.  
They called her sleeping woman. You see she was a prissiest of the god Ra him self for all of her life. Until she was cursed to sleep for all time. They said thought out time that she was bleats By Ra himself of great beauty. So time went on and people stopped coming to see her in her Own section of the temple of Ra. 3,000 years past and a man final came back in to her part of the temple.

"Hay Danny my boy do you think that a simbot is really here." said a man. Not exactly the locales People say that hidden down dip in this temple there is a sleeping woman. Alive whiting for a kiss to wake her up from her curse and it s denial for the last time jack." said Daniel" what this is"Said a woman s voice. It says here 'behind this door is a woman that shale sleep until her true love kisses her on the lips. Do be warned people have died trying to get her to wake up for she was gifted beauty from Ra himself. Be warned if you still from her you shale die a very painful death forms the hands of Ra and all the other gods for they all favored her. If you wake her up tell her of her home and how much it has changed. For she changed everyone around her. Be warned you will be heart broken if you make her cry. that s all it says Sam, Teal'c, and john." said Daniel. "Well let's see if she has a snake in Her said jack.  
"Indeed" said Teal'c.

Denial opened the door wows there are hieroglyphics in here when the first pharaoh of Egypt was around, he said. They all looked around the room and four pairs of eyes landed on the beautiful woman that looks like she just fell to sleep. the legend was true." said Daniel " no she some how got in here from a trap door, Danny boy" said jack sarcastically. Denial just rolls his eyes. He walks over to the woman. lets get this done Sam." ~~ please don't have a simbot for you are the most gorges woman that I have seat my eyes on~~ "see doesn't have one, so I guess who wants to kiss her." said Sam "I will" said Daniel.  
"Ok go a head Danny boy said jack. Daniel leans down and gives the woman a kiss on her lips~~her lips are so soft. ~~he lifts up his head, and he see's the bluest of blue with spicks of gold, silver, forest green, and red. What is your name" said Daniel.

"My name is in this day in age it means Kagome and who are you the one that woke me up said kagome." my name is Daniel and I was the one to wake you up kagome said Daniel "well what is it you want my lord she said through clenched her teeth. Please kagome Daniel is just fine lets be friends not servant and lord." he said "you do not want me to be with you for all our awake moments" she said confused. That write I want you to have a choose in this time with out your false gods. He said." what do mean false gods they are as real as me and you!""Hold your horses kid, how are you specking English it wasn t around the last time you were awake. Said jack." I learned every thing from him that had to deal with the world. Said kagome."Wowwwwwww, that's some Gift" said jack

"So we need to take you with us kags we need to do some tests." "Of cores Daniel, anything is Better then to stay in this temple for another hour. Said kagome."well thin it's desided let us get out of this litter pan thin"said jack"is he always like this,"said kagome"sort of,"said continue

This is going to change in rating latter on in the story Wright now it is at least a T Inuyasha: why am I not in the story?  
Angel:because you died 3,000 years ago with kikyho, pulse you will find out more on the plane Ride to America.  
Kagome:ha. she likes me more.  
Inuyasha:why do you not like kikyo?  
Angel: becouse that clay - pot tryed to kill her and you, you idiot.  
Inuyasha:...:( Angel: that's what i though. you have the owners kagome. Inuyasha: but she lovessssssssssssssssss me.  
Angel: *locks him in the safe*  
Kagome: please take the time to review.

Five reviews and I will put up a new chapter for this story, and i need you to pleaze take the poll thet go's with this. 


End file.
